


Portrait in Gray and Black and Paisley

by mahons_ondine



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Film Noir, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fluffy crack.  I saw the A/E LDWS challenge on tumblr, and I was inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait in Gray and Black and Paisley

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed, as usual. I apologize for the inevitable mistakes. Comments, criticism, witch burning, etc. welcome, but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This got me through some deeply frustrating commutes this week.

It was a dark and stormy mid-afternoon when Arthur got the call.  Fog swirled on the pavement, and the hot hiss of rain was their soundtrack.  Some french broad had been offed behind the Dream-Share theater.  He sidled up to his officer on the scene. 

 

"What's it lookin' like, dollface?"

 

“Hey boss,” replied Ariadne, his newest recruit "She fell outta the third level window, but we got a witness says he saw someone flee the scene, so it might've been a push. Better call in Eames and get a sketch done."

 

Arthur turned from the crowd, and everyone froze, giving him a chance to monologue. 

 

"Arthur knew he'd have to call in his sketch artist, but he hated to do it. Eames always got under his skin. He hated how the man couldn't keep his exuberance under wraps. He had the gall to let his colors show when everyone else seemed fine with black and white. And not just color, but paisley." 

 

Arthur turned back to the crowd and everyone began to move again. 

 

"Alright, doll, you get the witness and I'll call Eames. Yusuf can wrap up the scene here.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eames swanned into the station, clothing garish as usual--all purple and blue. 

 

"Arthur, darling," he cooed, "you rang?" 

 

"We gotta guy named Nash who saw a murder suspect flee," said Arthur, gritting his teeth. "Think you can work a sketch up quick? I'd like to put this one to bed."

 

"Alright, petal. But you could choose a better bedmate than a corpse. I'd happily volunteer." 

 

Arthur watched Eames introduce himself to the witness then turned from the scene. 

 

"You see, that was the problem with Eames—always flirting.  Arthur had such a hard time controlling himself around the man as it was.  Eames always brought out his dimples, and he was afraid he might give away his secret—Arthur actually liked Eames. He just thought it was too bad Eames only flirted as a tease." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eames finished his sketch quickly and called Arthur over to take a gander at it. 

“Golly! That’s Dom Cobb!”  Arthur exclaimed. “I’ll call him up and sort this right out!”

And he did.  Turns out Cobb had been with the gal when she jumped.  He’d been trying to stop her, but she just couldn’t be stopped—and the evidence backed up his story.  He was pretty broken up about it, actually, but there wasn’t any crime. 

Eames wandered over to where Arthur was seated at his desk, trying to finish up the paperwork.  There may not have been a murder, but that didn’t mean there was no red tape.  Eames jumped up and sat on Arthur’s desk, settling on top of the report Arthur had been penning.   

“Another case wrapped up!  Why don’t you and me celebrate? You put this to bed, now why don’t I put you to bed?” Eames leered. 

“Eames, I’m working.”

“Dream a little bigger, Darling,” Eames advised, dropping a kiss on Arthur’s temple. 

Arthur startled, color creeping up his neck. It seemed Eames _wasn’t_ just being a tease.

“Darling! Your suit!”

Arthur glanced down at himself and blanched. He tried to slink behind his desk, but it was pointless all his secrets were out now. 

“I should have guessed! You’re far too boring for a smoke gray suit! Pink is definitely your color.”  


End file.
